Untangle Me Please
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Yuugi, who is tangled up in Christmas lights, gets a little help from Yami.  One shot.  Lemon.  Please read and review.


Written on/around 2008-12-24. Originally posted on Y!Gallery. It was part of a Christmas gift swap.

* * *

><p>Yuugi reached into the box that contained the mess of Christmas lights. Year to year it never changed even though they swore up and down that they would take time to organize. Their excuse to the mess: to damn exhausted after the holiday rush to give a damn afterwards.<p>

Some twenty minutes later, the mess was worse off than when Yuugi had begun untangling. He had it looped around his legs, thrown over his shoulder, and wrapped around his neck in attempts of making it easier to untangle the multiple strings of Christmas lights. Sadly, he found himself tangled up in the string of lights.

Yami, with an arm full of wrapped packages, fumbled with the door. Having spent so much time trying to get in and close the door, he let out half the heat. He unceremoniously sat the packages on the dining room table. He was cursing the fact that he had yet again waited to last minute to do his Christmas shopping.

Already frustrated enough with the Christmas lights, Yuugi growled at the cold gust of wind that came whipping through the house. He took a deep breath as he titled his head to get a view of the dining room. "Yami," he said excitedly.

"I see you've been into the Christmas lights again," Yami said with a chuckle. Being sneaky about it, he took something out of one of the bags, and walked over to Yuugi. He knelt down in front of his tangled up lover and held mistletoe over his head.

"You never forget," Yuugi said with a childish giggle as he pointed a finger to the mistletoe. "I take it someone has something dirty in mind?" He reached up and wrapped his arms, lights and all, around Yami's neck.

Yami eagerly wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and pulled him into his lap. "I plan on being a very, very naughty boy," He whispered huskily against the others lips before eagerly crushing them together.

Yuugi would have said something witty in return but his lips where occupied. As the kiss continued to deepen, he straddled the others lap. Without a care for the bulbs he was tangled in, he pushed Yami onto his back.

Their breaths heavy in between the intense kisses; hands caressed one another's clothed flesh as hips ground together. It was not a struggle for dominance. Simply put it was any means possible to be bringing the other as much pleasure as possible.

Yami regrettably ended the last kiss with no intention on starting another. His mistletoe had been lost, not that he cared, but what he did care about was those damn Christmas lights- they had to go. He silently answered Yuugi's perplexed look as he began to tug at the string of lights.

"Colored broken glass not your fetish?" Yuugi questioned with a grin despite the pouting expression his face held. To the best of his ability, he helped Yami in untangling himself from the string of Christmas lights.

"Um-," Yami gave a pause trying to make his response seem as thought out as possible, "-no." He chuckled as he tossed the still tangled string of Christmas lights back in the box. Later, much later, they would worry about hanging up those stupid lights. Right now, there were matters that were more important.

Yuugi growled playfully as he pushed Yami down again and straddled his lap. He did not give Yami the pleasure of getting another kiss. He put on quite the show as he waved his rear in the air as he used his teeth to unbutton his lover's shirt.

The palms of Yami's hand made contact with Yuugi's firm rear as he growled playfully. He took a ragged breath that was full of anticipation. The simple but erotic actions caused his jeans to become painfully tight.

Yuugi fisted the material of Yami's shirt as he felt the sensations vibrate through his body when Yami smacked his ass. His cheeks became flush as he panted in anticipation. However, he was not going to let Yami get the upper hand in the situation.

Yami chuckled as he grinned mischievously, they could both play dirty. "This is what you get for being a cock tease," He said as he again smacked his lover's ass, but this time he gripped it and kneaded the clothed flesh in his grip.

Yuugi mewed in delight at Yami's ministrations. Determined to get the upper hand he used his tongue to lavish the hot flesh of his lover's midriff. He rolled hardened rose buds between his fingers as his tongue slowly dipped into Yami's navel.

"You devil," Yami moaned as he fisted as much carpet as possible. His hips lifted hoping to brush against something to cause sweet friction to his aching arousal. His lover knew all the right buttons to push to make him crave more.

"Santa better make sure I don't end up on the naughty list or else you'll be having a very uneventful Christmas." Yuugi grinned wickedly as he looked into his lover's eyes. Finally, he used his teeth to undo his lover's jeans. His reward, a nice thick cock, would soon be his.

"Nice list," Yami gasped tangling his fingers in Yuugi's tri colored locks. His hips lifted once again in anticipation. His cock was so close to pleasure that the wait was painful. "And, we'll make sure to string enough lights he can see our house," he choked out as he licked his dry lips. He certainly was not begging but he was damn well near it.

Yuugi pulled Yami's pants past his hips, and down to his knees. He watched as Yami's cock sprang free of its confines and slapped against his abs. He licked his lips when he saw the delicious dribble of precome. Wanting to taste, he teasingly licked the tip of the cock.

A moan rolled from deep inside Yami as he tried his best not to force Yuugi to take his cock and suck him off. Even if at the time it seemed like torture, half the fun was the prelude. He massaged his lover's scalp a little rougher than previous in hopes of encouraging him to be a little less of a tease.

Yuugi inhaled in lover's sent as he licked Yami's cock from tip to balls. He eagerly licked his lips as he gripped the long, thick cock. He was hard just thinking about the things to come. Knowing Yami was probably turning blue from anticipation he decided to give him just want he wanted. Finally, relaxing as much as possible he swallowed Yami in his entirely.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Yami gasped as he lost control of himself and thrust into Yuugi's mouth. That mouth was a hot, moist cavern that felt like velvet against his hardened flesh. His continued to try and grab fistfuls of carpet.

Regaining the upper hand, he pressed down Yami's hips and sucked him eagerly. Slurping, licking, nipping, and kissing every inch of the long, thick cock, he made sure not to leave any part of the hardened flesh feeling left out. The more he enjoyed the 'lollypop' the noisier he became.

Yami stole a glance at Yuugi and his vanishing cock. It was simply one of the world's seven wonders; an amazing site to behold. Barely able to control his breathing he took another ragged breath.

With a loud pop Yuugi let the cock drop from his mouth and flop back against Yami's abs. As much as he wanted to continue to taste, tease, and torture his lover, he had matters of his own to attend to.

Still trying to catch his breath Yami cleared his throat. However, catching his breath was only going to get more difficult. His lover was currently in the process of stripping in very provocative means. In his eyes, every move Yuugi made seemed calculated to make him want him that much more.

Tossing is pants off to the side, Yuugi grinned wickedly as he licked his lips tasting the last traces of Yami. He wanted Yami so bad that his own cock was aching, and dripping in anticipation. Without so much as a second thought he reached over and grabbed the lubricant from the coffee table.

Yami kicked his pants the rest of the way off before he pulled Yuugi into another lip-crushing kiss. He sucked in the others lower lip before sliding his tongue into the moist cavern. He could feel every vibration the two of them made as they moaned into the kiss.

It became a process of exploration instead of domination as then searched every crevice the others mouth had to offer. They relished in the fact at how eager they both where to pleasure one another. Their hands were anything but still as they felt each other up.

Yuugi, though out of breath, did not stop the kiss. Instead, he started another and another, and in between, he gasped for air. Coating his fingers with a generous amount of lubricant, he eagerly shoved a couple fingers into Yami.

After getting past the initial suddenness of his lover's actions Yami's body began to move rhythmically. He whimpered pleadingly as he tried to get enough pleasure from being finger fucked. However, never was it enough- He wanted to be greedy; he needed more.

Yuugi slowly removed each finger one by one until it left Yami begging for more. It was at that time he slicked up his cock and rubbed the tip against Yami's entrance. "Want it?" He whispered into his lover's ear.

Yami felt that thick cock press into his entrance, and god did it feel good. He wanted his lover to fill him, to complete him. Heaven knew he needed it. "Please," he said breathlessly. It was almost shameful the way a grown man was willing to beg when put into this position.

Yuugi pushed his erection past Yami's tight ring of muscle. He let out a moan as he slowly let himself sheath inch by inch into that tight, hot cavern of his lover. If this was not heaven, it was damn well close. It was that one moment when all you knew was the person who completed you.

Yami let out a strangled cry when he felt his lover's cock penetrate him. "Fuck me," he growled out of need. As enjoyable as Yuugi was when he was a cock tease there was a point when a man craved more, needed more.

Yuugi did not complain about Yami's impatience because he understood it; he was feeling it too. Deciding it was best to get down to business, he skipped the need to find their pace. He gave it all he had all at once, as he wrapped his arms around his lover. Panting heavily he moaned into his lover's ear.

"Fuck yes," Yami chanted as he dug his fingertips into Yuugi's back before kneading the flesh. He wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and pulled him closer. He did not care if it was not possible he wanted more of the amazing feeling. Never in three thousand years did he realize how pleasurable sins of the flesh could be.

Boisterous voices, bodies coated in a light sheet of sweat, and bangs so moist they clung to their flesh were signs of the ecstasy that surged through them during their lover making. Two bodies melting together. They were complete. But, like all good things the moment had to come to an end. With two strangled cries, they reached completion.

Yuugi's chest rose and feel rapidly as he rested himself atop Yami. He was still tingly from the surge of pleasure. "You are like a fine wine-," he chuckled, "you get better with age." He twined his fingers with the others.

"I must be vintage then," Yami laughed as he wrapped his free arm around Yuugi. The laughing was not helping him any as he was still trying to catch his breath. "But, you know really I cannot take credit because it is you who gave me the ride of my life just now."

After several long minutes of shared, but enjoyable silence where only their breath could be heard Yuugi glanced at the clock. "You know Yami we've got less than half an hour until our guests arrive," he said it nonchalantly like nothing was really the mater.

"We'll literally be caught with our pants down if we don't get a move on it," Yami said as he made himself a little less comfortable. "I'll put the cookies in the oven and then join you in the shower."

"Okay," Yuugi chirped. "Maybe when everyone gets here than can help us with those Christmas lights," he said with a laugh as he kicked the box that contained the tangled mess of Christmas Lights.

"Good idea," Yami said in agreement as he head off to the kitchen to put the cookies in the oven.

-Fin-


End file.
